1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible light device, and more particularly to a light device including a convertible or changeable structure for selectively converting to and acting as a flashlight, a night lamp device, a desk lamp or the like and for allowing the user to easily use or operate the light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices comprise a head portion pivotally attached to a body portion with a pivot axis, and a light bulb contained in the head portion and operatable or actuatable to generate flashlights.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,646 to Drane discloses one of the typical flashlight constructions also comprising a light bulb contained in a pivotal head portion for generating flashlights.
However, the light bulb is stably contained in the head portion and may not be rotated relative to the head portion and may not be converted between a flashlight, a night lamp device, a desk lamp or the other light devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,278 to Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,661 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,975 to Chadwick disclose three further typical light devices each comprising a light bulb contained in a lamp shade and attached to a pivotal support for generating flashlights.
However, similarly, the light bulb is stably contained in the lamp shade and may not be rotated relative to the lamp shade and may not be converted between a flashlight, a night lamp device, a desk lamp or the other light devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,141 to Yu discloses a still further typical light device comprising a hand actuatable generator or charger for being operated manually to energize a light bulb and to generate flashlights.
However, similarly, the light bulb is stably contained in the casing and may not be rotated relative to the casing and may not be converted between a flashlight, a night lamp device, a desk lamp or the other light devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flashlights or light devices.